Search The Moon
by Spoot Poot
Summary: one shot, but a bit long. A little fluff. date night!


Spoot: Ok, I'm gunna try again!

Ed: how many times are you gunna look at a blank page?

Spoot: AS MANY TIMES AS IT TAKES!

Ed: O.o

Search The Moon

Winry was a practical kind of girl. She never let her head get to far into the clouds. She always made sure she got her priorities in line, before relaxing. Like when she stayed up all nigh just to fix Ed up. She loved to do things for Ed, Just to see him. She would wait at the door at times, when she knew he was coming. She was the type of girl to never let her head get to far into the clouds.

She was in love, that much was for sure. Ed's feelings were a different story. He was Brash and unpredictable. Plus he had so much on his plate as it was. Winry just had her home life. Fixing Auitomail and playing with Den. Taking care if Granny when needed, and waiting for Ed to come home. Even though He had so much to do, Winry just wished he would slow down and give her the time of day.

It was a warm sunny afternoon, a Monday. She was laying out on a lounge chair in the side yard when she heard footsteps. Big clanking footsteps. Al! He was home? Where was Ed? She didn't hear his feet. She jumped up and rushed to the drive way, to see Al. In his arms, a unconscious Ed.

"I can fix the leg tonight, but the arm is so damaged, it might take a bit longer." She said. She and Al stood outside Ed's bedroom door. He was sleeping. He had been disassembled, if you will. no arm, no leg. Scar had nearly killed him, this being known, made Winry wish she had fired that gun when she had the chance. Al was a bit scuffed up, but looking fine, just shaken.

"I don't see how that's a problem, he can hold off for a bit, hang out here. I wont be here in the morning, Winry, I've got a lot to do before he gets better. I want you to take good care of him!" Winry had tears in her eyes. "Wont you stay, please Al..." Al just shook his head. "I wish it were that easy." With that, he turned and left Winry, in the hall way...alone.

Ed woke up with a jolt of pain from his leg. where was it! what was going on? he could move his left arm, but not his right...the signal wasn't getting to it for some reason! he remembered at that point, bits a pieces. Like how Scar had thrashed him, and threw him around like an old toy. Bad luck, is what you would call it. Wrong place, wrong time! Where was he now?

He sat up some, with a shout, from the pain, and realized he was in Winry's room. well, not as bad as being in a hospital. And not that he was complaining mind you, but why was he not in a hospital? wasn't that the norm? He wakes up, surrounded by friends and nasty hospital food. Bandages cover his body, forced to drink Cow Juice...what was going on here?

The door made that all to familiar sound. Like doom...yeah, doom was a sound...Ed looked up to see Winry stepping in. She looked tired. "What are you doing up Winry, are you insane!?" He snapped. "I could ask you the same thing!" She said, then let a yawn, she was fighting back, slip. "I've been up all night just about, with that leg of yours!"

Ed cringed. He flipped the covers back to reveal a stump with some wires hanging out of it. He looked up at Winry. "And my arm?" He asked. She shook her head and sat on the bed. "destroyed, completely." She said, with a shrug. "You should be more careful Ed. you could have gotten killed." He went to cross his arms, to pout, but lowered his head in defeat. "I knew what I was doing." He sighed.

She stood fast and put her hands on her hips. "Is that so? Getting your leg ripped off, stripping wires clean...Nearly getting Al killed...Getting your arm blown off...yeah, it sounds like you knew what you were doing alright!"

"I don't hafto sit here and take this crap from you!" He snapped. She crossed her arms. "Then get up and walk away!" She said with a smirk. He looked up at her with fire in his eyes. She knew what she said was wrong, but she's seen Ed lose himself before. Not attractive. She loved the fight in him! The fire in his eyes! When he would lose the flair, She would pop off with something real nice, and he was back!

"I WILL!" he snapped. "you just wait! I'll be good as new in no time!" He clenched his fist and shot it into the air. Welcome back Ed. She smiled, and sat back down. "Soon...you just need to get some rest first..." She said softly, making him lie down. He looked on at her with confusion as she pushed him down. "I'm ok you know!" He said. She pulled the covers up to his chin. "I know..."

a week. That's how long it was going to be. He had to just sit and wait for Winry to make a whole new arm. his leg was good as new, and he was up and walking by noon. He was force fed. Pinako's idea, of course. Ed wasn't much of an eater, he liked to nibble when he wanted to. To, snack, if you will, on the run. but because he was stuck here, it was meals 3 times a day... despite how he felt about it.

He figured He could at least spend some of his time hanging out with Winry, but she was quite busy with the arm. this day was to pretty to waste on such things, Ed thought. He entered the work shop, and spotted Winry hunched over her work space. "Lets go..." He said. She looked up at him, and he died laughing. She had on a pair of goggles that made her look like some kind of bug.

"Whats so funny?!"

Behind a fit of giggles, Ed replied, "You look like a fly!" She crossed her arms. "Hmmph...I don't get whats so funny about me looking like a fly...speaking of...shoooo!" She said, waving her hands at him. He clutched his belly and laughed harder. She crossed her arms once again. "Shut up..." She smiled. She looked across the room, in the mirror, and began to laugh herself. She did look like a fly.

She was convinced. The day was a pretty one, and the weather was so nice. Ed had suggested, when he was finished laughing, that they go for a walk, to get his leg working right again, and he refused to take no for an answer. He meant it when he said he wasn't going to give up. Fire was an attractive quality.

They had come to a nice spot, down the road a ways, a field full of flowers. Winry took a deep breath, held her arms above her head and fell back into the bed of yellow. she let out a pleased little squeal. While she wasn't looking, Ed took a few steps, and knelt. He began to pick some of the flowers. When he was sure he had enough, he put them behind his back and stood up.

"Winry?" She sat up when she heard her name. "Whats wrong Ed? What are you doing...are you ok?" His face was red. She stood up and approached him. "Whats wrong? Gah?!" She reared her head back. Yellow flowers were in her face, real smooth Ed...slap her with them. She smiled, and took the flowers. "Thank you Ed..." She took a whiff. His eyes stayed on the ground.

The two came to another stop, a bit further this time. It was a park. It was empty. there was a swing set, and an old wooden jungle gym. Ed stepped onto the mulch and gave a look over his shoulder. Winry was sniffing those flowers again. What did that mean? Ed blushed once more, then shook his head, and called out to her. She looked up, in a slight daze, then smiled when she saw the swings.

She was the first one to the only usable swing. She plopped down on it, with a victory: "Woooo!" Ed stamped his foot. "That's not fair!" He snapped. "You snooze you lose!" She snapped. "Oh, its like that now is it..." He made his way behind her.

"What are you doing!"

"Don't worry about it. Just sit still."

He put his hand on her back, and she felt it, it was warm, and soothing. he pushed lightly at first, and she moved, She looked over her shoulder. She made it back to him, and his hand was on her back once, and in a heart beat, it was gone, and she was in the air. She could feel the wind in her hair. She leaned back for a moment, and the tips of her hair touched the ground.

His hand was there again, only this time, he didn't push. no, this time, he grabbed on to her hip, stopping her. She helped by placing her feet on the ground. "My turn!" She snapped, poking her in the side. She squirmed and squeaked. "When did you become a poker!" HE just laughed. "Get up!" He snapped, walking around to face her. He grabbed her hand and began to pull, She became dead wait.

"UUUUGH!" WORK WITH ME!" He grunted with a giggle.

"What are you trying to say, Ed!"

he let her go, and she fell backwards off the swing with a shreak. Ed jumped into action, he rushed to her side, and reached down to help her up. She slapped his hand away with a giggle. "you let me fall!" She snapped. "What, no I did not! I can't help it if you're clumsy!" He said, sitting on the ground next to her. The two shared a laugh.

The sky was dim, and quickly getting darker, by the time the two made it back to the field of yellow. The moon had made it into the sky. Winry held her arms close to her chest, She was shivering. Ed noticed this, and pulled off his red duster coat and passed it to her. "I'm fine!" She snapped, pushing his offer away.

He stopped walking, and grabbed her by the shoulders, and stopped her too. "Please take it..." She looked up into is golden eyes. The day shown in them, reflecting all that they had done. His eyes spoke to her. They reflected the moon. She turned her head and looked up. "It's beautiful..." She said. "It sure is..." He said in a low tone. She looked back at him, he was looking right at her.

"Not me you goof ball! the moon!" She said, taking His coat and putting it on...it was bigger, and warmer than she had anticipated. "I've seen the moon...it cant add up." He said. He began to sit on the ground, pulling her down with him. "I don't get what you just said..." She said, sitting. He looked up at the sky. "I've searched the moon, a million times over Winry, but there's something missing from it..." She watched him as he spoke. Where had the playful Ed gone?

She looked harder, no, the fire was still there. He hadn't lost that. "Do you know what was missing?" He asked, breaking her away from her haze. "you." He said simply. He leaned in, his face right in hers. it was quiet for a moment. She could feel his breath on her lips. warm, as always. "Every time I look up, I see something that reminds me of you...the moon...in particular. when I would look up, it would remind me of how, I was without you. I would wonder if you were looking up at the same moon..." He pulled away from her, she nearly fell forward.

She was enchanted by him. She was sure he would have kissed her, but when he pulled away, she was stupefied. "I miss you so much...All the time..." He looked back over at her. His eyes sparkled for a moment, and he leaned back in, this time, kissing her lips. He pulled away, and looked back up at the sky. She placed a pail hand on her lips. warm.

"I plan on doing this again..." He said. Again, she was snapped back into reality. "Huh? do what?" He grew a wicked smile. "This..." He said, and leaned in and kissed her once more. She pushed him away, and shoved him down into the flowers. "Winry!" he gasped out. She giggled. He pulled her down with him, making her squeak. "Thank you..." He said, when he got her close. She rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"What? Why are you thanking me?" She asked. he took a deep breath, and let it out through his nose. She could hear his heart speed up, and then slow down. She could feel it beat. "I'm thanking you, lets just leave it at that." he looked up and breathed deep again. She could hear that it was labored. Has he always had trouble breathing? or was this from his run in with trouble a few days ago.

"Look..." He said, pointing up at the dark, diamond filled sky. She looked up, just in time to see a star shoot across the sky. She shut her eyes tight, and wished as hard as she could. He looked over at her, and smiled. she was his wish. She opened her eyes suddenly, and laughed. "nope, no million dollar shoes!" She said. Ed giggled. "Is that all! well, I could have told you not to waste a wish on that!" She cut her eyes at him.

"And why not?" She asked. He looked over at her. "I would get them for you!" She laughed. He sat up some. "I mean it. Whatever you want, its yours." He said. She sat up too. "You don't have to do that!" he smirked and let out a light snort. "Oh but I do! what ever it takes to make you happy!" She blushed.

"then, just be you." She said.

"I know." He said, laying back. "I just wanna make sure you're ok...taken care of, ya know."

She placed a hand on his chest, and rubbed a few circles on it. "Why? why would you want to do that?" She asked. "Isn't it obvious?" He said, taking her hand. He pulled it close to his face, and kissed the palm. Her face felt hot for a moment, and she knew she was red. "Ed, just, please...say it...I mean, this day! What was this day? A date?"

He stopped kissing her hand and looked into her eyes. "I thought it was." he said. Her face got bright pink and he laughed. "Winry, I want you to know, that I care so much for you, that it kills me to leave..." He kissed her pulse on her wrist. "I think its more than that..." She mumbled, enchanted by his lips. "It is, but I wont go there just yet." He said, letting her hand drop.

"Sex?" She asked. his eyes got wide and full of fire. "Love." he said with a snort. She laid next to him. "I love you too Ed." She whispered in his ear. "well, I was gunna wait for that..." He said...letting her rest her head on his chest once more. "So...not sex?" She asked. he laughed, and she swore she could hear a harsh sound in his lungs, as if they were full of fluid. "Oh trust me, there will be sex." her face got hot again.

"Really?" she asked. he maneuvered himself and turned on his side, and immediately cringed with pain. he was laying on his port. "Ed! are you ok!" She snapped. "Fine..." He grunted, then fixed himself. he grabbed her face and planted a big kiss on her lips. Then when he was done, he breathed into her mouth. "Oh yeah, there will be sex."

Spoot: FIN!

Ed: yay! can I go now!

Spoot: NO!


End file.
